Sewing machines using wheels as presser mechanisms are well known in the art. Some of such wheels have been driven. An example of such a feed wheel is shown in German Pat. No. 2,220,865 issued to Alphonse De Koninck. The feed wheel in such device is usually disposed closely adjacent the needle and serves to replace the usual presser foot means of the machine. Because of its disposition closely proximate the needle's path, access to the needle is limited. In overedge machines, the feed wheel's disposition relative to the needle is dictated by the presence of a looper which moves into cooperation with and on one side of the needle to form overedge stitches. Understandably, the feed wheel cannot be arranged on the same side of the needle with the loopers. As such, the feed wheel must be arranged on the opposite side of the needle's path. The arrangement shown in the above mentioned German Patent is not so disposed nor considered. The disposition of the wheel as shown in the patented apparatus would not only limit the threading of the needle but also that of the looper.